When Lightning Strikes
by FunBlocker62
Summary: AU Lightning Farron is a detective for the Guardian Corp, when a ransom turns into downright murder of the Sanctum Official's wife, she must solve the case unwillingly bringing along the victim's surviving son. *Hints of Eventual Light x Hope*
1. A Failed Operation

**When Lightning Strikes**

**AN: Okay everybody, this is a more serious AU fanfic, that is most likely going to be my Main Project. It's only going to be Ten Chapters long, but if the story is successful I might make more like this.**

**Anyway, I'm looking at it as a Lightning x Hope shipping, but I wrote it so where people who look at them as Mother/Son, Sister/Brother can also enjoy it. (So there will be the occasional hint but they won't actually get together. At least not in this fic.)**

**I hope you enjoy it not only for the Light x Hope, but because you love Final Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Mystery, and Suspense.**

The bright yellow sun peaked over the horizon, it's yellow beam emiting through the crack in Lightning's apartment window. The once dim room was now radiating off the sun's rays and aiming at the sleeping lioness, trying to achieve the task of waking her up.

Lightning was a woman of twenty, with light strawberry blonde hair that was usually brushed and thrown over her right shoulder (now is a slight disaray from sleeping). Her dark red blankets were thrown slightly off her revealing a gray tank with matching short shorts. Her plain and simple sleeping atire that she usually stripped into.

She cracked an icy blue eye open, taking in the time that was siting on the sidetable.

Seventy twenty nine.

She groaned in annoyance. She was supposed to have been up almost thirty minutes ago. Now she has to hurry and get ready and make it to the church by nine. Which was a long drive.

_Oh well, _She thought with a depressed roll of her eye before sitting up right, trying to wake herself up mentally.

Lightning used all the willpower in her body to resist laying right back and going to sleep. But she fought through and got up picking up her cellphone that was sitting next to the alarm clock.

**Text from Serah**

_Claire, this is your wake up call! 3 I'm sooo exited!_

Lightning chuckled, assuming her sister meant "excitined" but was too excited to type. The woman decided to get ready to head over.

She opened her small wardrobe and took out some simple clothes: a white tank with a light blue polo shirt and some nice jeans. Lightning wasn't much on fashion and knew she was going to change right back out of it once she sets foot in the church.

Because she is the Bridesmaid at her little sister's wedding.

She couldn't believe that the younger Farron was all grown up and planning on eloping with Lightning's co-worker, Snow Villiers.

Her first impression is of what a father usually has of their daughter's boyfriends. Except Lightning also thought of him as an idiot since she knew him beforehand.

_He's arrogant and chummy from the get-go, he thinks he's everybody's pal. _Lightning had said distastefully to her younger sister when she asked.

But she still gave her blessing nontheless. Afterward, though she would never say it out loud, she had been in a fit of melancholy, knowing that today was the day Serah would no longer need her help. What would she do without her. She'd be alone.

Lightning shook the depressing thoughts from her head as she headed towards her bathroom.

She stripped and got in, turning the hot water on full blast.

She loved taking showers, but she also hated them.

Lightning loved showers because it was the only time she can relax her muscles by the boisterous force of the almost boiling hot water. The reason she didn't like them was they gave her too much to think about. She would think of things she shouldn't be thinking about.

_Serah will still be around, it's not like I won't see her again._

_We weren't talking as much lately anyway. Ever since Snow barged his way in and took her._

_Calm down Lightning, the wedding's going to be great...Serah will start a family and you will be Auntie Lightning. Unless Serah makes her kids call me by my first name - I would have to talk to her about that when the time comes. Which I hope isn't too soon. At least...a year? Or two? Or five._

_Lightning stop. Your tensing yourself up._

The straweberry blonde didn't realize she had been in the shower too long till she suddenly felt numb and dizzy from the steam. She shut the shower off and wrapped herself in her red towel.

She went to the mirror and wiped it of it's fog so she can see her reflection. Lightning wasn't big on looks. She had people tell her she was pretty or even hot (Which she would beat up if it was a guy trying to pick her up), but she didn't think a person's face did them justice.

If Lightning looked like how she acted then...well, she'd probably won't look as pretty.

She was focused on her work and prefers to working and doing things alone. Even her sister didn't stick by that often which is why she was more popular with people while Lightning was classified as the lone wolf or the walking blizzard.

Lightning is cold and aloof, not caring much for people. In fact, she believed people (besides Serah) are one of the most frustrating people to deal with. Women infuriate her, and men disgust her.

She really was better off alone.

Lightning squeezed the toothpaste onto her toothbrush and began to fight the plaque away, still concerning herself over the wedding.

After doing so she changed into her clothes.

It was eleven o'clock and Serah was just now putting on her dress.

LIghtning had changed an hour ago, wearing a white dress that wrapped behind her neck into a knot and exposing her strong backbone that not many people were lucky enough to witness. The skirt part was long and pleated, and she wore white three inch heels, which made her stand at five foot ten inches.

Serah looked alot like Lightning, but more 'cuter and open' as some would describe her as. She would smile while Lightning would most likely glare. The younger Farron's long curly hair was pulled and tied up, letting some strands on the back loose, and let it feather out on top. Her dress was a white strapless gown cut in fron revealing her thighs (Her best feature she one time stated proudly), and in the back there was some sort of feather train going on.

Her make up was light, and made her smile radiate more beautifully then ever.

"So how are you feeling?" Lightning asked her younger sister, helping her down from where she was once standing on a stool.

The seamstress exited the room, her work finished. "Nervous, but excited. It almost feels like a dream." Serah said dreamily, her icy blue eyes twinkling.

"You found your bumbling prince charming." Lightning snorted, brushing her hair out of her face.

Serah narrowed her eyes devilshly at her. "Oh?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Lightning quirked an eyebrow at this. "What?"

"What about you and Caius?" She asked snickering now.

_Oh, right._

"Yeah, about that." Lightning suddenly withdrew, but she knew that her sister was going to pester her about it so she went out with it. "I dumped him."

"What!" She exclaimed. "Why? What happened?"

"He got on my nerves."

"But you two were getting along so well!"

"We were?" Lightning asked, dumbfounded. "Huh, he was a pain in the ass since day one."

Serah blinked several times at her older sister unbelieavably. "But you two slept toge-"

"I'd rather forget about it, Serah. Today is your day." Lightning quickly changed the subject.

"The wedding's about to start." The wedding planner poked his head in.

Lightning took that as her que to leave. Serah watched her sister exit and sighed.

_Oh Claire, I really hope you find your prince charming._

_A year later_

Lightning honked the horn for the upteenth time, waiting for her brother in law to finally come out. When she saw the familiar oaf saunter out the front door like he was taking a stroll at the park, she honked again.

"Snow!" Lightning called out through the half opened window of the car. "Hurry your fat ass over here!"

"Claire!" Serah's small frame popped behind her husband Snow.

Snow Villiers was a huge man, standing at six foot seven inches, with light pale blonde long hair that was often kept under a bandana. (Lightning wondered if it was against dresscode. Yet again, Sazh was a laid back guy)

The couple kissed each other and wished the other a good day. Lightning didn't miss the way Serah was holding her now ample stomach, The new Villiers just waiting to pop out and see the world.

And Serah isn't letting her kids call her Auntie Lightning. Yes, she did talk to her about it.

Can't win them all.

Snow clambered into the passenger seat and tried to sneak a family hug and kiss - which Lightning caught on and punched him twice in the jaw to get him off.

Why he still tries after this entire time, she'd never know.

"So what's going on?" Snow asked his sister in law once the car starting being mobile.

"Remember a week ago about the Sanctum Official's wife and son getting kidnapped and held for ransom?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, the Esthiems, right?"

"Right, well, we found their location. All we have to do is go in save them and the case is closed."

"But shouldn't we get who kidnapped them as well?"

"I'm pretty sure that will be easy."

Snow laughed out loud like it was a joke. He can never get over Lightning's seriousness even when she is making deadpan or snarky remarks.

Once they got to the site where the rescue was happening, the whole area was surrounded by police cars and an ambulance.

_What a way to be discreet. Who initiated this?_

Lightning pulled up next to one of the cop cars, already feeling a headache coming on. She loved this job, but not when dumb ass cops call shots.

_If that mom and kid don't make it out alive, I'm blaming the genius responsible for this operation. _She thought with a roll of her eye.

The two were stopped by one of the cops.

"No unauthorized citizens can pass here."

"We're with the Guardian Corp." Snow introduced as they took out their ids. "Snow Villiers and Lightning Farron."

The cop analyzed the identifications with a nod of his head. "Alright, looks like your clear."

"Hey," Lightning spoke up, her voice sharp, "who authorized this? This isn't going to end well."

"I hope it wasn't Sazh." Snow muttered.

"No, it was Noctis Caelum."

_Damn._

"Should we go talk to him?" Snow asked naively.

In all honesty, Lightning has been avoiding him for the past week. Not because she was scared of him, but because she didn't want to suffer a headache. The two had a...physical relationship for the past six months (After Serah with the help of Snow set them up).

She didn't know why, but Lightning thought that he would possibly be her perfect match. But instead he was just so...possessive.

He tried his best to play hero (like Snow does), he would buy her things as apologies, and would bark at any person who dared speak to her. She didn't like people treating her like a trophy or like she needed to rely on some man to help her. Noctis was nice, but...just not the guy for her.

_Not that I needed one. I can look after myself._

It wasn't like there was any man out there who were "prince charming". Snow was far cry from a prince. Most men Lightning knew were repulsive pigs who would spread rumors about Lightning. Like she's really a man or that she doesn't wear any underwear.

Then there were men that thought they could get any attractive girl by wolf whistling or leering at her chest or ass. They learned better after eighter a black eye or a kick in the groin.

But back to the situation at hand.

The whole half hour was basically spent waiting around for a signal from Noctis "The Genius" Caelum. But instead they got something else.

Kaboom!

And explosion bombed the warehouse they were at.

"No!" Snow cried.

"Snow, you go with some men inside and see if the Esthiems are alive. I'll go find our target." Lightning commanded.

Snow didn't need telling twice before he started barking his own orders, trudging inside the burning Warehouse.

Lightning loaded her gun and grabbed her band of men and took off in the opposite direction.

"Head for the opposite exit!" Lightning ordered, midrun.

The team surrounded the only other exit (Another band taking the front) and they waited for some sort of person to walk out, whether it'd be one of their men, Snow, or the wife and/or her son.

They waited patiently before the Warehouse creaked dangerously.

"It's coming down!" One of her men hollered as they dodged out of the way.

The falling site groaned and moaned as it came tumbling down in their direction. They jumped and doved out of the way, the debris dispersing.

Once it was dead silent, Lightning opened her eyes, blinking away and coughing dust.

"Claire!"

_Shit, just what I need. And when did I ever let him call me that!_

Lightning resist the urge to swat away Noctis's hands as he offered to help her up. "Are you alright. Your not hurt?"

"I'm fine." She said in a snappish tone.

_I thought I dumped him. Why is he still acting like we're together._

"Thank goodness. I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I should have approached the situation diferently."

"You think?" Lightning muttered, dusting her clothes off. She flinched away when Noctis attempted to do it for her. "Where's Snow?"

"I'm sorry. We were only able to save the son. We couldn't find his mother. We'll question him later once he gets over his shock. Maybe it'll give us a lead on where the man responsible is."

"Wait," Lightning began, "That man's still alive?"

"We had gotten into a scrap with him in the front. He had a hood on so we couldn't see his face."

"Aw, fuck." Lightning swore in spite of herself. "How the hell did you let that guy go. Damn it. Now we got a freaking wild goose chase. Hmph. Good luck finding him now."

The strawberry blonde continued to swear to herself as she trudged towards where the others were, shaking off Noctis's arms.

**AN: **Kinda short, but this is the beginning so things will get better.

I would actually appreciate some reviews for this particular fic because this is the one I'm feeling very self concious about (My others are more or less crack fics). I promise it will get better as the chapters come along.


	2. Tears

**When Lightning Strikes**

"Hey, grumpy."

Lightning grimaced at his boss's nickname for her.

Sazh Katzroy was chief, a tall black man with an afro and wearing the Guardian Corp uniform. He was actually very generous for a boss, but get on his bad side and you'll recieve hell.

"Yes, sir." Lightning saluted, which earned a snigger from the big man in charge.

"Girl, you ain't in the military no more. No need for all that liutenant gestures."

"My apologies sir."

"And what did I say, Farron, drop the sir. Sazh is just fine."

"I cannot, it is unproffresional."

Sazh sighed, a smirk on his face. "Whatever you say, Farron. Anyways, the investigators are here to give a report about their findings from yesterday. I thought maybe you'd like to stop in."

Lightning shrugged, following the tall man further into the building. The investigators were waiting in the main foyer with Snow, Noctis, and a tall pulsian woman-Fang Yun.

Fang was a woman around Lightning and Snow's age, with tan skin and unruly but luxrious black hair. "Aye, Farron, sleeping in were ya?"

"I do not sleep in." Lightning half lied as she crossed her arms and took her place next to Snow. She sent a glare Ncotis's way when she noticed him inching too close for her comfort.

"We actually wanted to report about an unfortunate discovery." One of the investigating team members said somberly.

All fell silent.

_Two hours later..._

Lightning was flipping through the reports in her office, not even paying attention to what was on them. They had nothing to do with the current case she was working on, but Sazh handed to them in case this case closed down.

But Lightning found it impossible to just walk away from this case, especially after what happened.

_"I'm sorry to say this," The investigator informed, "but while we were conducting our investigation, we found Nora Esthiem's body. She's dead."_

Lightning tossed the files on on her desk, and gripped her head in annoyance, feeling another migraine coming on.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" The strawberry blonde called out.

"It's Snow."

Lightning groaned, not in the mood for the ogre's prescence. Not that she always was in the mood. "Come in."

Snow entered Ligtning's small office, almost knocking down her billboard she had tacked on the wall behind the door. He shut the door behind him and sat in the small couch that sat in the corner.

He was quiet. Something Snow never is.

The strawberry blonde looked up from her paperwork and narrowed her eyes at Snow, who was looking at everything except for Lightning, completely off. "Is there a particular reason you came into my office, besides just staring into space?"

Snow groaned, rubbing his gloved hand against his face. He eyed her hesitantly, wanting to say something but not able to get the words out.

"Okay, I can tell your hung up on something." Lightning stated closing her folder. "It's about Nora isn't it."

A sigh was her response, letting her know she was spot on.

"...she was right there, sis." Snow muttered almost inaudibly. "She was right in my grip."

Lightning watched the big man in front of her struggling for words. "I..." Snow continued, "I had went in...I had them both. But then the warehouse started to fall. And then, she got stuck. It was too late. Sh...she told me...to...get him out."

Snow had tears in his eyes, looking at Lightning and making her almost squirm uneasily at the intensity it had. "I did. I only was able to save her son. But while I was getting him out...I heard her screaming. Like she was being dragged off almost. I was this close to going back for her...but..."

He took a deep breath, wiping away the remain of his tears. He then laughed without humor, "I know you don't like me Lightning, and I know you won't say anything to me about this." Snow smiled at her, his livliness returning, "Maybe that's why I came to you. Because I needed someone to just listen."

Lightning continued to not say anything or give any emotion. She didn't know what she felt, It wasn't like she knew the victims personally, how can he feel anything for them? It was always like this with people she dealt with, while everybody mourned over losses or gave sympathy, Lightning thought of it only as a another job. It's successful or a failiure.

If Sazh closes this case, then it will be another failiure. Why should she feel any different?

Fang exited Sazh's office, shrugging in defeat. Something the proud woman never did.

"He still ain't talking?" Sazh asked in disbelief.

"No." Fang grunted just as Lightning and Snow approached them. "He's tightlipped. Usually kids his age talk to me."

"Could be he's scared shitless of you." Sazh joked, before taking notice of Lightning's prescence. "But he has seen nothing yet."

"What is going on?" Snow asked, his previous anxiety subsided almost as if it was never there.

"We're trying to ask the victim to describe the killer." Fang explained. "But he refuses to speak. Can't blame him, he just heard the news about his mother two hours ago."

"I tried talking to him too. Nothing." Sazh added. "He just kept his head down."

Snow poked his head into Sazh's office, where a kid who appeared to be in his early teen years with silver hair and wearing a black shirt with green cargo pants. You couldn't see his face because his back was facing the door, but you can tell he had his head down like Sazh had previously mentioned.

"Want me to try." Snow offered, making sure the kid couldn't hear.

"Be my guest. His file is on the desk." Sazh stepped aside, letting the big man saunter in, his friendly smile plastered on his face.

_He looks like a fucking idiot. _Lightning narrowed her eyes at Snow's back, and crossed her arms.

Snow rounded the desk, facing the sulking teenager and leaned over on the chair.

"Hey there. I'm Snow Villiers of GC. I just want to ask you a few questions." the big man decided to take a seat in Sazh's chair, trying to see the victim's face. "Can you tell me your name?"

No response.

Snow glanced at the open file report, the teenager's sullen photo pinned. "Hope Esthiem." The big man read aloud. "Your name is Hope?"

Silence.

"That's a nice name. So, Hope," Snow continued to get friendly with the young boy he saved. "We just want to know what the killer looked like, so we know who to look for. Can you describe him for me?"

Hope continued to fiddle with the bandage that was wrapped firmly around his left wrist. Most likely an injury from the incident.

"Like..." Snow tried to find some way to get him to talk, "is he tall? Short? Blonde hair? Brown hair? Ethnicity? Was he wearing anything? Well of course he was wearing something. Unless he was naked." Snow laughed at his own joke, while Hope remained silent.

An awkward silence followed afterward.

Snow took that his cue to leave.

"That...was terrible." Sazh muttered to the blonde as the four walked away from the office so they can stay out of earshot.

"I thought maybe I could ease the tension with a joke."

"It wasn't even funny. It was painful." Fang commented, shaking her head at him. She crossed her arms eyeing the strawberry blonde. "Why not Sunshine attempt a confession out of 'im?"

Lightning rose an eyebrow at the woman. "Why?"

"We're kinda runnin' out of options." Fang said matter of factly. "All we want is an answer out of the boy."

"No." The strawberry blonde replied coldly, attempting to walk away.

"That's an order..." Sazh challenged in a sort of sing-song voice only a grown man was capable of.

"...I thought..." Three sets of eyes stared down at her pleadingly. "Fine."

Lightning was losing her patience. Instead of beating around the bush they should have attacked head on.

_No, not attack, this is not combat. _Lightning reminded herself as she took the seat Snow was previously in.

The boy refused to look up.

The strawberry blonde picked up Hopee's case file and read his information, as a boss and two co workers peeked their heads in, not able to contain their curiousity on how she'll handle the situation.

"She's reading it." Snow narrated, Lightning's steely landing on his. He slowly ducked away from her vision just as Fang kicked him in the shin.

Lightning finished reading the report, Hope and his mother were reported missing by Sanctum Official Bartholemew Esthiem after he got home from work at six o'clock in the evening. They were most likely kidnapped between the time Hope got home from school: Four o'clock and about thirty minutes before Bartholemew arrived.

During the period of the ransom, Bartholemew and the GC have only recieved two messages from the kidnapper. One from him himself, one written by Nora Esthiem.

The kidnapper's letter basically explained how the ransom was to work. He wanted Three million dollars. Nora's letter was most likely something the kidnapper forced her to write, but it was plea to save her and Hope.

A ransom turned into the murder of Nora Esthiem.

"Okay, Hope." Lightning got down to business. "We need the description of the killer."

Silence.

The strawberry blonde looked at him expectantly. "Did you hear me?"

"..."

"Nod your hand if you can hear me." Lightning commanded sharply.

The boy stopped fiddling with his bandage, almost abruptly and nodded slowly, still not tearing his eyes away from his cargo pants.

"Now, I know that this has been hard on you." Lightning continued, "but we need to know what this man looks like. The more detail the better."

He continued his silence, and even resumed picking at the bandage.

_I have no time for this._

Smack! Lightning loudly slammed the folder on the desk, making the boy jump slightly in surprise.

_Now that I have his attention..._

"Hope." She began, standing up from her seat. "Right now, there is a killer out there who may attempt to harm another Sanctum Official's family. Now you do not want that don't you."

If possible the boy's head dropped lower, his silver bangs concealing his face even more.

"I think you want this man caught, you do not want him walking around freely, after what has happened. But you have to tell me what he looks like."

Silence.

"Hope, answer me right now. What does this man look like?"

It was then Lightning noticed the boy's shoulders begin to shake, and sniffles could be heard coming from him.

_Oh God, he's crying._

"Lightning!" Sazh had zoomed in quickly, followed by Fang and Snow. "What did you say to him?"

"I'm trying to get an answer out of him. Since none of your tactics worked-"

"No need to make the boy cry." Her boss continued to scold her, wrapping his arm around the teenager's back, as his shaking became more violent. His sniffles turned into loud whimpers.

_And they wonder why I don't work with people, _Lightning thought to herself annoyed. She was about to exit when his voice caught her by surprise.

"I-I don't..." Hope sobbed. Sazh continued coaxing the teenager to speak, rubbing circles into his back. "I don't know." Hope finally looked up, his eyes were red rimmed and cheeks and nose tinged pink from crying.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Fang asked.

"I..." The boy clutched his pants, trying to fight back more tears, but another wave of sobs took over, and his tears continued streaming down his face. "I...couldn't see anything. I...I...was b-b-blindfolded."

_Why didn't he say that in the first place!_

Lightning exited the office swiftly as Snow followed behind. "Sis-"

"What?" Lightning spat, halting her steps.

"Your just going to leave that boy in the room after you made him cry?" Snow asked unbelievably. "What the hell? That's kinda messed up."

"All I was told to do was get an answer. And you got one, that is totally not going to help our investigation. I cannot believe this." Lightning stormed off, furious.

Slam!

Lightning set her second can of beer that only had a quarter left harshly on the coffe table in front of her. She pulled her blankets over her bare legs and snuggled into her favorite couch watching a sitcom re-run on the television.

This was the only part of her day that she can actually get some peace and quiet, and can disconnect herself from the outside world. Lightning prefered her solitude away from work, crime, Snow, etc.

But most of all she needed to unwind after the stress she endured from her 'interrogation' with that Esthiem boy.

_Instead of wasting everybody's time questioning, he could have just said from the start he never saw the killer's face. And the only other person who knows is dead. So much for a lead, we're back to square one._

Lightning looked over at the clock that hung over on the wall next to her bedroom.

Ten-twenty-six.

Getting bored with television since she had seen the episode at least six times in a row, she felt around her seat for the remote and shut the television off, the lack of the light submerged Lightning's into pitch blackness.

The strawberry blonde grabbed her can and finished the thing in one swing before crushing the container in her grip and pushing herself off the couch to toss it. After ridding herself of the empty can she made her way over to her small kitchen that she barely uses, feeling the wall for the light switch.

She squinted her eyes at the cursed bright light , and waited for her eyes to focus before going into the fridge for another can of beer.

Lightning isn't a alcoholic, but a little never hurt anybody. It's not like she can't hold her liquor. And it's just beer.

Just as she was about to snap open her can she heard a knocking on her door.

_Who the hell is here at this hour?_

She made her way over to the front door of her small apartment and looked through the peephole.

She sucked in her teeth at Noctis, who was waiting patiently for her to open the door.

_I could pretend I'm sleeping or not home. Ah, screw it, I'll just tell him to go away._

Lightning quickly decided to throw on some pants first before answering the door. It'd be pretty hard to take the strawberry blonde seriously in her gray tank and short shorts. Sure, he may have been used to seeing her naked, but she still had a sense of decency.

After throwing on some dingy sweatpants, she opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"Claire, can I come in?" He asked politely.

She tried to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. He did nothing wrong, per say, they just...

...were too much alike. Sure, he's nice, but it was only to her. But they both had that silent, sort of aloof persona. Plus the fact he was...clingy?

No, more like he treated her as if she was the clingy one. Like she needed him around her every hour on the hour. Like she can't handle being by herself for more then two hours.

Okay, she doesn't know how to cook, but neighter does he. And it wasn't like they were actually together.

_I hope that doesn't make me sound easy. Why are you so worried about that?_

"What is it?" Lightning asked again, letting her own wandering thoughts getting her miffed. Or maybe it could have been the cans of beer.

"I actually came to say goodbye." Noctis said straightfowardly.

Lightning rose an eyebrow at this. "Er, can you repeat that?"

"Claire," He began again. "I got a promotion. I am being transfered to Eden."

Her eyes almost lit up at the idea of Noctis no longer being around, it will make things less awkward and she could work and focus in peace. "That's great!" Lightning exclaimed happily making Noctis smile.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. But I worry, will you be alright without me there."

_There he goes again._

"I'll be fine. Great. Swell." Lightning tried to resist ushering the man out the door. "So when are you leaving?"

"Tonight." He answered making his way toward the exit. "My flight leaves at midnight, you know, time difference and all."

"Er, yeah, right, of course."

It was then that Noctis laid his hand against Lightning's cheek, carressing her skin like he usually does. He leaned in to kiss her, moving his lips against hers, urging her to respond.

Lightning only kissed back a little before pulling away. "Noctis." She warned. "We're not together anymore." _Not that we ever had been._

"Right, I'm sorry." He said, his eyes traveling up an down. "Your just so breathtakingly beautiful, I can't keep myself away from you."

"I'm wearing a gray tank with the dingiest sweatpants I own and you think I'm beautiful?" Lightning almost laughed at the man. "Hurry, before you miss your flight."

She closed the door just as Noctis mentioned 'visiting'. Her soldier trained ears picked up the sound of Noctis leaving the hallway and she sighed in relief.

Noctis Caelum is no longer a problem anymore.

Now she has better things to worry about.

**AN: I don't know why, but it seems like I focus too much on the relationship between Noctis and Lightning instead of the actual plot. Will he come back? I honestly don't know. _ I like Noctis...just not with Lightning. I prefer him with Stella.**

**Anyways! Please favorite, review, etc.**


End file.
